A Bitter but Sweet Christmas
by Kiryu.Saurie
Summary: This is a crossover of some the 4 digimon seasons and some other animes.  this is supposed to be set in christmas however i only managaed to put this in just this year...who cares?   i hope you enjoy and understand the story...
1. saga 1: Argument and jealousy

**A bitter but sweet Christmas**

A /N: there would be characters that will be familiar to you so be aware of them….this is a crossover of some animes so enjoy!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Saga 1: jealousy and arguement

-Dec. 22-

Early Christmas eve, the chosen children had decided to have a Christmas reunion at the minamoto residence. As they got dressed, they immediately headed to the place…

Izumi: ne, are you sure this is the right street?

Takuya: well, it is….

Tomoki: I think we're lost!

Takuya: no, we're not! It's just around here…..

Junpei: there it is!

The 3 looked up to where junpei is pointing

Izumi: you're soo useful, junpei!

Junpei: thanks, izumi!

They ran towards to the gate of the minamoto threshold

Tomoki: hey, isn't that kouichi-niichan?

Izumi: you're right….but why is he just standing there?

Takuya: maybe he's just too shy to go inside…..come on!

As they approach kouichi…..

Takuya: hey, kouichi! What are you doing here outside? Why don't you go and ring the doorbell…..?

Kouichi:[slight shock] oh,Takuya! I'm just waiting for all of you…..c'mon….let's go!

Kouichi rang the doorbell…

?:Coming! Wait just a sec.!

[opens the door]

Takuya: good afternoon! We're friends of kouji…..he invited us over for an early Christmas reunion….

?: oh…..so you're koukou's friends,go on….come in….he's been expecting you for hours…

Takuya: 'koukou'?

[enters house]

Tomoki: _sugoi!_ It's our first time here…..i can't really believe that their house is soo big in reality!

Takuya: I think not all of us is the first time they went in here….right,kouichi?

Kouichi: ye….yeah….

?: let's go upstairs, koukou is inside his room probably sleeping his head off….

Takuya: well, that's not unusual…..

Upstairs, right side, second to the last room….

?: now, be really,really quiet…..we'll surprise him in a nick of a time…..

Takuya: uh…..

Izumi: she's joking right?

[Opens door]

Junpei: is she really-?

?: at the count of three…one…..

Tomoki: I think that's a bad idea….

?:…two…

Izumi: it's going to be…

?: THREE!

Takuya: oh, no…

?: WAKE UP, ONIICHAN!

Kouichi: oniichan?

Kouji: WHA-? KOURI!

?:….Hehehehe….gotta run!

Kouji: you come back here! [looks at the four] oh,I apologize for my stepsister's behavior….

Tomoki: that's new….you have a stepsister?

Takuya: Tomoki's right….

Kouji: well….it's all of a sudden….since we never got to see each other much, I never had the chance to say it…

Takuya: well, that's all right….the least you didn't lied to us

Kouji: thanks guys….c'mon, let's go down! Satomi-san's preparing food for everyone….

Tomoki: yehey! Food!

[Gets out of the room]

Kouji: _daijobu_, kouichi? C'mon, food is already downstairs

Kouichi: o…ok

[Downstairs]

Satomi: what a pleasant thing you invited your friends over…!

Kouji: that's nothing…

Tomoki: c'mon kouji-niichan! Don't deny it!

Izumi: yeah….we know you're happy that we're here! [giggles]

Satomi: anyways….why don't you introduce yourselves….i want to know my son's friends so I know I can leave him to you…

Takuya; oh, alright! I'm Takuya Kanbara

Izumi: Izumi Orimoto

Junpei: Junpei Shibayama

Tomoki: Tomoki Himi

Kouichi: ko-kou…kouichi kimura

Satomi: I'm just soo curious….you and kouji looks alike….it's a coincidence….

The 6 chosen stiffened…

Takuya: ye-yeah…that's just a coincidence!

Izumi: besides, kouji-kun is just an only child right? How can he have a twin?

Tomoki: izumi-neesan's right!

Junpei: yeah! Right, kouji?

Kouji: un! They're all right!

Satomi: well, if you put it that way…..eat your food,okay? Feel free to have another plate

Junpei, Izumi, Takuya & tomoki: _hai-hai!_

Kouji: anyways…..have you met my stepsister formally?

Takuya: [munching] oh, right…..she just barge and ran in your room….

Izumi: I'd like to meet her! She seems to be a bright girl….

Kouji: yeah….too bright for her age….*ahem* KOURI!

A girl immediately ran down the stairs…she has a long black hair which you will mistake her for a ten year old one…

?: what's wrong, oniichan?

Kouji: my friends wants to meet you in a formal way….

?: formal? What kind of formal?

Kouji: you probably know what I meant….you barged in my room just like that in front of my guests….you should ought to be ashamed of yourself….

The girl redden a bit, she is probably ashamed of what her stepbrother had said….it's like she's not used in this kind of confrontation….

?: I'm sorry oniichan…..i didn't meant to do it…..

Kouji: that's a good girl…[walks over to the girl, ruffles her hair]

Kouichi watched the two with eyes sort of jealousy….his face was grim and unpredictable…..

Izumi: you two seemed to be soo close to eachother…..that's nice between half siblings…

Takuya: yup! You imaged a pretty good big brother…I might think that you had beaten me over being a good big brother….

Tomoki: you can say that again! Kouji-niichan really changed since the day we met eachother

Junpei: I second that thought!

They laughed except for kouichi who just smiled faintly which kouji had notice since they arrived at the table….

?: anyways, I'm Kouri Minamoto! I'm 4 years old and in the nursery level!

Junpei, Izumi, Takuya & tomoki: you're just four?

Kouri: [nods happily] yup!

Tomoki: but how-? You can speak fluently….

Izumi: Tomoki's right! You can't expect a child of four speaking to us like a ten year old!

Junpei: Izumi-chan's right!

Kouri: [smirks] what if it's true? I'm right here in front of you, talking! Isn't that BIG evidence?

They are all filled with awe….

Junpei: I can't believe this!

Tomoki: so it means that you're an advanced kid!

Izumi: but why hadn't you accelerated at this rate of thinking?

Kouji: well, kouri wants to start a normal schooling rather than skipping a year…

Junpei: but why? That would be cool, only kids like you are blessed to have a brain like that…

Kouri: it would come in handy someday….. right, oniichan?

Kouji: if you say so…..

They were all laughing when kouichi suddenly stood up, his fringe covered almost all his face so you can't determine what his face is showing….they looked to stare at kouichi who was already ready to leave the table…..

Takuya: what's wrong kouichi? Where are you going?

Kouichi: _g-gome…._but I need to leave…..

Tomoki: but we just got here….

Izumi: Tomoki-kun's right….we only had spent an hour or at least…..

Kouichi: sorry….but I have other things to do….

Kouji: how come? You said you'd be free this day just to celebrate with us….

Kouichi: I-I just remembered to help mom with her work….

Kouji: but you said mom is on leave today….

Kouichi: j…just…forget it! I really need to go! [Runs off]

Kouji: don't worry, I'll follow him! [Runs out to follow]

Junpei: what has gotten into those two?

Izumi: don't ask me….I haven't got a clue…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

4:30 pm -Shibuya Street-

The twins were running down the streets of Shibuya, it was cold but it's much colder compare to the feeling kouichi is feeling….a burden which is weighing him down….

Kouji: _matte!_ What's wrong with you? It's not likely you to run in the middle of a celebration…..can you tell me what's really going on? Don't try to hide any secrets…..you know I can feel that there is something wrong that you're not telling me…..please tell me what's wrong…I may help…..

Kouichi finally came to a halt….he breathed heavily with mist coming out from his mouth…..kouji stopped also…only a few kilometers away from kouichi….

Kouji: please tell me what's wrong….you know I care too much about you….now please tell me what's bothering you….I can't help you with the problem without telling it….

Kouichi: y…you want me to tell you what's wrong? The thing that is bothering me since I came…?

His voice was unfeeling and shaky, something that scared kouji…

Kouji: are you okay, kouichi? Your voice sounds scary….[trembling a bit] what's wrong?

Kouichi: wha-what's wrong? [laughs coldly] you're asking me what's wrong? What's wrong?

Kouji's face was suppressed with fear at the sound of kouichi's voice and his shrill laughs….

Kouichi: you want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you what….I'm like this because of you and your stupid relationship with you stepsister who I've never even known!

Kouji was shocked at the things kouichi had just blurted out….even though kouichi is turning back from him, he can feel the shrill trembling his twin brother is experiencing….not because of the cold but because of the confrontation which he can't handle at his own brother….

Kouji: c'mon kouichi…..it's really not a big deal right….? We're out of communi-

Kouichi: Hah! Communication? We've been calling each other for all eternity! How can you say that we are out of communication? Tell me! TELL ME!

Kouji:[shivers] y…you don't have to yell like that….[trembling] lower your voice down….I can already feel people staring at us…

Kouichi: and now you're awkward? What a show! Is this what you felt when you're introducing your bastard stepsister to us?

Something deep inside kouji had snapped entirely….is this the kouichi he knew before? Or another person…? This is the last straw for him….kouji's fist tightened that they already became white….he turned to face his twin with much rage in his eyes….

Kouji: I can take any insults, anything at all…[fist tightens again] but if you try to insult my stepsister**, I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS THAT I WILL RENOUNCE OUR STATUS BEING TWIN BROTHERS!**

In shockness, kouchi turned to face kouji revealing his watery, crystal blue eyes….kouji also had been shocked about what he said….he can't even recall the things he said to his twin brother…

_I swear to the heavens that I will renounce our status being twin brothers!_

Kouji: I….I…didn't….didn't…..

Kouichi: so after all those times…you treated her as a family rather than me…..me….your twin brother…I cared for you…but this is how you will repay me….? Actually…I really didn't expect anything from you…..only love and acceptance….b-but I guess I really don't want it….especially…especially…[tears falling] especially from you….!

Then kouichi ran away with no other second words…leaving kouji standing in the middle of the street, tears streaming down his pale face….

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

4:40 pm-Minamoto residence-

Kouji had finally come home….he opened the door and was greeted by his stepsister….

Kouri: so how did it go? Where's that boy who looks like you?

Kouji looked at her straight, kouri stared back at him with innocent eyes…he perfectly knew that kouri doesn't have anything to do with his problem right now….he smiled at him faintly..

Kouji: he went home….he is needed in their house…no one will take care of his mother who has fallen sick…that's why I let him go….don't worry, he's fine!

Kouri: but why is your eyes swollen?

Kouji: this? It's nothing….my eyes welled up while I was walking in the streets….I'm kind of dumb not to bring my sweater In such a cold weather….

Kouri: is that it? Well…you'd better warm yourself or else you might catch a cold….remember what dad told us…

Kouji: yeah yeah….never let any members of the family get sick or any common sickness such as colds and coughs…I know that…I'll go and change…thanks for the concern, kouri…[smiles]

Kouri: you're welcome!

Takuya and the others were eavesdropping that time….it seems that they discovered that truth behind kouji's trick with kouri…they had already sensed that there's something wrong just by hearing his voice which was full of doubts and worry…they had a worry look on their faces as kouji went up to his room and locking it behind him…he slumped on his bed and sang a song which he used to sing when a terrible thing happened to him…

_Kouji: itsuka dokokare mita you na hoshi ga murei tsuki wa aoi yo wazuka bakari no hitotoki ni…._you're a jerk kouichi…._BAKA kouichi!_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

4:42 pm-kouichi's room-

Kouichi: _kizuite itan da mou nido to tobenai tte koto wo wakate iru no sa oreta tsubasa ja tobanai tte koto wo…._why did I said those things? I'm such an idiot to say those things…[cries harder]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

4:43 pm-kouji's room-

Someone knocks at the door….from his gesture it must be Takuya judging by his heavy knocks which was usual…

Kouji: what do you need Takuya?

Takuya: we can sense you're not feeling well…

Kouji: then what do you want?

Takuya: we just want to say that we're leaving…

Kouji: thanks for coming anyway….

Takuya: and something else…

Kouji: _nani?_

Takuya: there's something that happened between you and kouichi if we're not mistaken….

Kouji: it's not of your business…

Takuya: as your friend….we're just here by your side….if you're ready to talk about what happened awhile ago, just ring me in my cellphone or anyone you wished to talk to….it would be nice if you'll say the problems Instead of keeping it to yourself…we'll be going…just remember us when you need to tell or talk to someone about any of your problems….we're always open for you…bye…

Kouji kept quiet for a moment and muttered a quiet 'thank you' which was only heard by Takuya and turned to go….

Satomi and Kouri bid the four children goodbye and went inside the house instantly to protect Kouri from certain sickness…they closed the door behind them and closed the lights outside….

What will ever happen to the twins, now that they had this big fight?

How will the others help them in this problem…stay tune!

**A/N: kind of dramatic saga for me….talk about kouji renouncing his status of being twin brothers with kouichi….I'm so sad for them…makes me want to cry... = (**

**Stay tune,'kay? There are still characters you wouldn't expect to appear!**

**Anyways…this version of 'a bitter but sweet Christmas' is really different from the original one that is written down…I decided to revise it but still with a touch of the original plot that I made….don't worry…the next future sagas will be the original one that really came from the notebook where I had written it….it will suspenseful…this is why my best friend **_**cutejana17**_** likes it very much!**

**See you In the next chapters!**


	2. saga 2: The accident

Saga 2: The accident

~0~0~0~0~0~

The happenings last night caused sadness and grief between the twins and the chosen children….

Usually, when the twins passed each other, they would greet both a 'good morning' and smile however…these recent happenings aren't bound to happen this day…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

9:10 am ~break time~

Takuya sat in the cafeteria alone in a table in the corner, it is where their group has been sitting during lunch…he's hopeful that anyone would show up…but so far…they're aren't turning up at the moment…or at least it was…

Izumi: may I sit?

Takuya: the least you showed up…what about Junpei and Tomoki?

Izumi: [sigh] Tomoki's out doing his project in the art room while Junpei's got to do some extra work….

Takuya: I see….

Izumi: what about the twins?

Takuya: kouji doesn't have the mood to join…kouichi's been studying…

Izumi: those two's excuse isn't good…it can't convince me….

Takuya: you're telling me…they're just making up excuse to not see each other….

Izumi: you're right….I just wish that their fight won't last long than we can imagine…

Takuya: let's do hope so…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

4:55 pm ~Shibuya Street~

Classes has been dismissed about an hour ago…kouji had decided to wonder around the city to forget things which keeps bothering him….but every time he passes a store, memories flutter around his head like a bee that keeps rounding you….

Kouji had found a bench and decided to sit for awhile…

Kouji: *yawn* [takes out cellphone] …

~flashback~

_Takuya: as your friend….we're just here by your side….if you're ready to talk about what happened awhile ago, just ring me in my cellphone or anyone you wished to talk to….it would be nice if you'll say the problems Instead of keeping it to yourself…we'll be going…just remember us when you need to tell or talk to someone about any of your problems….we're always open for you…bye…_

~end of flashback~

Kouji: [smirks] like he cares….but it's worth a try….

He flipped his cellphone open and dialed Takuya's number…..

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

5:06 pm ~Shibuya Elem. School~

=**ring=**

Takuya: (my cell's ringing)

[Answers phone]

Takuya: Taki speaking….

_Kouji: Taki?_

Takuya: I-I mean Takuya speaking!

_Kouji: oh….i thought it's someone else…_

Takuya: why did you called?

_Kouji: I was just thinking about last night…._

Takuya: so you're ready to talk about last night?

_Kouji: well kind of…_

Takuya: that's great!

_Kouji: like you care about what happened….._

Takuya: c'mon kouji, don't be like that….that's what are friends are for right?

_Kouji: yeah….right…_

Takuya: so-

Teacher: KANBARA! You're in the middle of detention, put down your phone this instant!

_Kouji: detention? What did you do?_

Takuya: don't worry about me….I'll just call you back, 'kay?

_Kouji: sure…._

And they both hung up….kouji closed his phone and came to notice something that fell on his cheek…

Kouji: snow at this early time?

~Flashback~

_Kouji: Merry Christmas, oniisan!_

_Kouichi: Merry Christmas too, Kouji!_

~End of flashback~

Kouji: [smirks] why did I say those things? Now I know that Christmas would be lonely without him….

He stood up and walked down the streets while gazing at the colorful lights of every store he would came to pass until there's something that made him stop…

Kouji: cookie house?

~flashback~

_Kouichi: wow! A cookie house!_

_Kouji: why are you so happy about it?_

_Kouichi: well….when I was in kindergarten, I love reading books about fairytales and everything that includes fantasy…I read a book about 2 children who lost their way in the forest and found a cookie house which was life size! Since that day, I wished to have something like that…though...it's too expensive for me or for mom to buy it…it's just an imagination for someone like me to have it…_

_Kouji: I see…._

~end of flashback~

Kouji stepped inside the pastry shop where the cookie house was displayed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

5:30 pm ~kimura residence, kouichi's room~

Kouichi was staring outside by his window…his eyes were puff and he didn't even stopped crying. He's very depressed that even his mother, Tomoko, is getting worried…with much of her concerns, she went up to her son's front door room and knocked softly.

Tomoko: kouichi, may I come in?

She couldn't tell what was her son doing inside but a faint "yes" came from the room and silently opened the door to see his son, sitting by the window…

Tomoko: are you alright, honey? You're so pale…have you been drinking your vitamins?

As she approach kouichi and sat down beside him, touching his forehead….

Kouichi: no mom…I'm fine….it's just the weather…it's really cold…

His voice was a bit hoarse, it is as if he is having a cough or anything…Tomoko caught a glimpse of her son's puffy eyes, it bothered her deeply. Why is her son crying?

Tomoko: is there anything you wish to tell me?

Tomoko's words concerned kouichi…he is really sure that his mother is very worried and he doesn't want that to happen…

Kouichi: it's nothing mom, promise! I'm just so cold that it affected my body….nothing to worry about me, really!

Tomoko: is that it? Well... [Goes out] if you want to tell me something I'm just here, ready to listen…

Kouichi: thanks a lot mom!

Tomoko: before I forget, here [hands out a paper envelope] Take this…use it!

Kouichi:[gets envelope] what is this?

Tomoko: use it to buy something for kouji…

Kouichi: but mom! This money is all what you gained for the whole extra shift you've been having! I can't have this!

Tomoko shook her head and smiled

Tomoko: just take it, I really don't need it…use it to buy something for kouji, understood?

Kouichi was hesitant, how can he tell to his mother that they had a big fight. How can he tell her that it is all the cause of his crying status…?

Tomoko: I'm expecting you to go out and look…okay? Your stamina and vitamins might disappear if you don't get any exercises and fresh air…

Kouichi: but mom…

Tomoko: I don't want you to disobey me…okay?

Kouichi has no choice but to agree, Tomoko went out the room and closed the door for kouichi…

Kouichi: I am so sorry mom…

Again, tears fell down from his eyes…when will he stop crying?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

~streets of Shibuya, In front of a pastry shop~

Shop owner: thank you for buying our product, please come again next time!

As kouji step out of the store, carrying a medium sized box with green wrapper and a big red ribbon with 2 golden bells attached…it's a mystery…what could the big box contain? And to whom will kouji give it?

Suddenly, His cellphone rung and carefully pulled out the gadget as he struggle to hold the box in one hand. He answered the call….

Kouji: Minamoto kouji speaking, who is this?

_Takuya: hey, buddy! Where are you?_

Kouji: in front of the _SORA WA PASTRY _shop…why?

_Takuya: I'll meet you there in an hour or so, can you wait for me there and we can talk about it…_

Kouji: o-ok…sure, I'll wait for you…

And he hung up the phone…kouji stayed in front of the pastry shop but he was immediately interrupted by some people who are panicking and running about…it came to him that there were police men and a burglar-like man coming towards him. He was about to run when the burglar-like man grabbed him by the arm that caused him to drop the box…

Kouji: let go of me, you nasty criminal!

Police#1: let go of the boy, please!

Criminal: no! You took away my privilege to celebrate my holidays with my family! I am only just doing this because I want my children to be happy even this once!

Police#1: but sir, it's against the laws…and you should have known that! The boy also has a family to celebrate with, please don't take it away from him as a consideration! He is perfectly innocent and has nothing to do with your case!

Criminal: do you think I'll let him be happy while I suffer? No! I'm not a fool to believe!

There's no other choice but to surrender…

The police men lower their guns so no one can get hurt…

Police#2: okay…we will put your case down…just let the boy go and we will assure you that you will be able to celebrate the holidays with your family!

Criminal: really?

Police#1: yes…just let go!

The criminal was loosening his grip when he spotted a gun lying around; he immediately grabbed it and pointed it to the police men! The police men, in return held their guns up again…

Criminal: click that gun and the boy will be done! [Brings up gun to kouji's waist]

Police#2: we had an agreement! Let the boy go!

Criminal: no! He'll suffer like me!

As the criminal clicked the gun that caused kouji's waist to bleed eventually…the criminal had let go and ran…

Police#1: go after him! The rest; call the ambulance! The boy needs severe treatment!

For kouji, everything went black as the figures slowly fade in his vision...many things zoomed in his head…

_What will happen to me? Will I going to be dead or will I live? Is kouichi going to be worried about me? Maybe, probably not…I hurt his feelings and it's all my fault what had become of us…maybe I should have better die rather than suffer in sadness…and maybe that way, kouichi would be happy with me gone vanishing in his life… forever…_

And the world for him went black…

**(A/N: saga 2 has been pretty long right? It was really hard for me to write this part in my notebook then same as in typing and I can't stop my hands from trembling so hard…I'm not a big spoiler, so just tune in to the next saga…I want to keep you in suspense! I'm silly right? He…he…he…anyways…if you would notice, I'm not good at criminal-to-police conversation…I'm not in to that kind of conversations badly but I did my best to make it realistic…just wait for the new saga…you'll be surprised to see some familiar characters I'm sure you'll like! See ya!)**


	3. Saga 3: Tricky Grip

**(A/N: this chapter would be unserious so don't worry on some suspense…enjoy with my regards! ^_^)**

Saga 3: Tricky grip

6:30 pm ~Shibuya Streets~

The chosen children were running without knowing what their true purpose is…well, except for Takuya who was called by someone…

Izumi: where are we going, Takuya? Especially, why are we running in the middle of early winter?

Takuya: just run! I have no time to explain it all one by one, got me? Junpei, call kouichi and hurry up!

Junpei: but why?

Takuya: can you just do it? We're in the middle of something important and kouichi's going to be here!

Junpei: o…ok…

Junpei looked for kouichi's number as he flipped his own phone and dialed it…

Takuya: is it ringing?

Junpei: yeah…

Someone picks up the phone…

_Kouichi: kimura speaking, hello?_

Junpei: hey, kouichi!

Suddenly, Takuya snatched the phone from junpei….

Takuya: give me that! Hello, kouichi?

_Kouichi: Takuya? What's wrong? You all seemed to be in a hurry…_

Takuya: kouichi, listen carefully! Run as fast as you can heading to the shibuya main hospital!

_Kouichi: shibuya main hospital?_

Takuya: you know…? Where you were declared as dead for 5 minutes or less?

_Kouichi: oh…I remember…but why there? I'm really going somewhere else today…_

Takuya: so you don't care if kouji's going to die unless we come to support him?

_Kouichi: what are you-? Kouji's dying? You're kidding me…_

Takuya: do I sound like I'm joking? We know that there's something wrong between you and kouji…but can you put your pride aside and be there for him? Just only to support him?

_Kouichi: but Takuya…I'm sure he doesn't want to see me…it might even worsen his condition if I show up…_

Takuya: don't be such a prided jerk, kouichi! Everyone knows that twins aren't supposed to be separated, it might result much sufferings to each other…I'm begging you kouichi…

_Kouichi: demo…_

Takuya: just for this once…

It never concerned him when it comes to this but it was really alarming to know that your love one is in critical condition…what will he preside on? Pride or Concern?

What? Pride…or concern…your decision…if you decide to preside on pride, a life will be lost.

But…if you choose on concern, your burden will disappear and even though he doesn't care, you'll be free from the nagging conscience….think fast kouichi!

Takuya: kouichi! Are you still there? C'mon! I know you're still angry but please think before someone dies!

Kouichi had no other choices…he hung up Just as Takuya can blurt another word…

Takuya: _shimatta!_ Why? In all the times we need you! Come on guys! We need to hurry, kouji needs our support even without kouichi!

All: _ Un!_

And they went running….

6:31 pm ~Kimura residence~

Kouichi was really in a hurry but just then…

Kouichi: but…he said he doesn't need me…why do I bother…

Tomoko: I don't know what's bothering you but…if this person is really important…you should never let anyone or anything block your way when it comes to worrying…

Kouichi: h-how did you…?

Tomoko: it's just like what I always say…mother's instincts never fails when it comes to children problems…

Kouichi hugged Tomoko and whispered;

Kouichi: thank you mom…you're the greatest…[then releases] I'll be going!

As he head for the door…

Tomoko: just remember to be careful, 'kay?

Kouichi: okay…love you!

Tomoko: love you too, honey!

Then kouichi went off running out the cold breeze…..

6:50 pm ~Shibuya main hospital~

Nurse: doctor, the boy is losing too much blood!

Doctor: we need a blood donor!

As the doctor struggled to keep a dying kouji alive…his breathing were becoming shallow every minute…it's not much of a time to find a blood donor at this rate…

Nurse: but doctor…the donors had not match the boy's blood type…what are we going to do?

Doctor: let's just pray that this boy will survive until a miracle comes…

Awhile, outside the operating room…

Izumi: Takuya…

Tomoki: do you think kouichi-niisan…

Takuya:[punches the wall] WHY? Why is it got to be kouji? Why not take me instead?

Junpei: will you calm down? Kouji's not dead! Got it? Let's pray that he's fighting like us…and can still hold up until a miracle comes…

Just then…speaking of miracles…

Izumi: kouichi-kun?

Tomoki: kouichi-niisan?

Junpei: A prayer has been answered!

Kouichi:[approaches the group with a huff] where's kouji?

Takuya: he's inside still struggling…we thought you will not come…

Kouichi: well…it's the time for me to think maturely…being a "prided jerk" is a childish act, am I right? So I've decided to change and learn to forgive than to gain!

Junpei: that's more like it!

They cheered and smiled for the very first time since they came in the hospital fields…

Takuya: anyway…I saw this box [lifts a well-decorated box] I was surprised to see that it belongs to you, kouichi!

Kouichi: to me? From whom?

Takuya: if I'm not mistaken…it's from kouji…

Kouichi: from kouji? But that's Impossible!

Tomoki: maybe he's really not angry at what happened…he just wants to apologize but ended up like this…

Junpei: I've got a nagging feeling that Tomoki's idea was quite right…

Takuya: yeah…I can feel it too…let's pray that kouji is still in one piece as he is…

The tense went back to the group and it even rised when the nurse came out of the operating room…

Nurse: you're friends with the patient, right?

They nodded…

Nurse: Nurse: I'm afraid that your friend will have to let go if no one's going to donate blood with type O…I'm willing to help you children out but it's much to my reach…I can't find anyone who has a rare blood type like he does…

Tomoki: um…nurse? Actually, someone arrived just awhile ago…

Nurse: someone?

Her eyes surveyed the children and saw kouichi…her eyes were already sparkling with hope…

Nurse: are you a friend of the patient, dear?

Kouichi: [shook's head] no…I'm his twin brother…

Nurse: goodness gracious! A miracle indeed…you're type O right?

Kouichi: yes…I'm willing to donate my blood even if it causes my life…

Determination stroked them as kouichi said those words…the nurse almost cried and went to take kouichi with her to the operating room…

He was instructed to roll up his sleeves and was injected…he requested that he would be forgiven to have his bed near to kouji, just enough to reach his brother's hands…

The nurse, being so kind, pushed his bed next to kouji and went to complete the process…the injection was taking its toll…his eyes were drooping…the only thing he can remember before he closed his eyes was the soft question of the nurse and the last words he said;

_I'll be always ready just for you, kouji…._

Then everything went black…

7:00 pm ~room 133, **minamoto**~

The soft blinding light partially blinded kouji as he tried to open his eyes…

_Is this heaven? Why do I hear familiar voices?_

There were familiar voices talking to each other…things don't seemed right…a heavy weight was weighing his left hand…suppose they are something that will be required in heaven?

Kouji managed to open his eyes entirely only to find himself looking straight at the white ceiling of the hospital…confusement filled kouji's head with so many questions…he tried to get up but couldn't, until footsteps immediately went towards him and gently pushed him back to his pillows it was by time when he realized who those people was…

Kouji: Takuya? Izumi? Tomoki? Junpei?

They smiled.

Takuya: feeling alright buddy?

Izumi: oh…we're so worried! I thought you're going to leave us…

Kouji: L…leave you? Could be…but why am I here? What happened to me?

Tomoki: don't remember?

Kouji shook his head…

Kouji: nah…everything is so fuzzy…can't remember a thing…

Junpei: It's better you don't remember…

Kouji: but why?

Takuya: just like Junpei said, It's better you don't know…

Kouji: I see…[Looks at right side] Wait…

His vision was still blurry due to being light-headed, He blinked and was surprised to see that it was none other than his twin brother, Kouichi!

Kouji: Wha-? What is he doing here?

The chosens looked at the direction of Kouichi's bed and they smiled.

Kouji: why are you smiling?

Takuya: well…

They were a bit hesitant but due to sheer effort, Izumi tried to explain.

Izumi: Hoping you would understand…We know that you're still angry at Kouichi…but…

Takuya: But we think you should let go of that anger now…

Kouji: Are you Jerks? He's the one who started it and told me he don't care what happens to me! Then you will say that I let go of my anger? That's preposterous!

They stared at him with disbelief. It was much harder than Kouichi…Takuya was beginning to have doubts. Izumi can't think of anything. Junpei was speechless and Tomoki was confused.

Things that are meant to be okay, became much worse than they thought.

Takuya:[hesitates] w…we know that you're still livid with what happened…[smirks] of course, who would not be angry about that? Imagine that a person very close to you; let alone a twin brother, say those words to you…I understand what you feel…

Izumi: [smiles] Takuya's right…if my twin said those kind of words to me, I'll be angry for sure…though…[giggles] I don't have any twin that is…

They chuckled at the thought. It was enough to lessen the tensed aura inside the room. Surely enough, Kouji's anger went down due to the smile that was placed on his pale face.

Junpei: does that feel better?

Kouji:[gasps] B-better?

Now he understand…they were worried that he is in pain with all the anger that he's been feeling…they were just making him feel happy and much better…he smiled.

Kouji: yes…thank you very much…I'm sorry if I made you worry…

Takuya:[Grins] that's nothing…we're always here to help!

Tomoki: that's what friends are for, right?

Kouji:[smiles widely] yeah…you're right…

For a moment, the chosen children forgot about their true 'mission' and it made Kouji feel a bit ease.

_Maybe they're right…it maybe is the time to forgive…I understand if he doesn't forgive me…after all what I said, I think I deserve it…_

Though, Kouji thought wrong. The others still haven't forgotten their true intention…

Junpei: so…are you ready to forgive?

It made him gasped…he really thought they forgot it…_I guess there's no other choice…_

Kouji:[smiles lazily] I guess I don't have any choices, right? You're going to annoy me for all eternity if I don't jump to any decisions…

The group grinned shyly…

Kouji: well…alright…

They jumped in happiness…their mission has been accomplished! It was a matter of time when Kouji took a glance at his right hand.

Kouji: hey…guys?

The chosens looked at kouji.

Takuya: _Nani ga?_

Kouji: kouichi was holding my hand for how long?

Confusion filled the air. Kouji hadn't felt a thing since he woke up…how come kouichi's hand found its way to his hand? It even made him more confused when the chosens giggled…

Kouji: what? Why are you all giggling?

Junpei: actually we don't know for how long…

Tomoki: but we're sure it's pretty long. Starting from the time they took you both out of the ER up to now.

Kouji: so you're saying Kouichi's been clutching my hand since he came in the ER? And what time is it exactly?

Junpei: he arrived…hmm…6:35 to be exact…it's pretty hard to calculate, really…

Takuya: see? He cared for you so much!

Izumi: and let us tell you, He is the one who gave you an extentional life…

Kouji: 'extentional' life?

Tomoki: he donated half of his own blood to you…you were losing too much blood that it will only take a miracle for you to live…

Izumi: but he came… [looks at kouichi] he was really willing to donate his own blood for you…and FYI; he liked your gift!

Kouji: gift? [Gasps] The cookie house!

They nodded. It was quite amusing…how did Kouichi found out that it was from him? He didn't even write his name on the card…it was confusing! It took a lot of thinking before he figured that he wrote kouichi's name with his typical and obvious hand writing! He's sure the others also noticed it…

Takuya: hello? Earth to Kouji? Are you there?

Kouji snapped out of his deep trance and looked at his friends…friends who are always there for him when he needed them…

Kouji:[smiles] thank you…

Takuya and the others blinked in confusion…

Junpei: why are you thanking us?

Kouji: For making me realize something that my heart and mind kept arguing about…

Those were some deep words and it even became deeper when they came from 'the wolf of light'…Kouji Minamoto.

He kept smiling and it confirmed that he's not troubled anymore…a little later; the same nurse came in to check Kouji. Junpei even joked her about Kouji's condition but seemed to be not the nice joke to say. But, Everything was fine and she indicated that there's nothing to worry about. Though, Tomoki's curiosity got the better of him and asked the nurse;

Tomoki: is it normal if Kouichi-_niisan_ sleeps more than Kouji-_niisan_?

Nurse: Well, it depends on the person. But in Mr. Kimura's case, it's normal…anyone would be very weak after almost giving half of his blood…just let him sleep. He'll wake up in within 2 days or less.

Junpei: so that's how it is…

Nurse:[Smiles] I'll be back later, bye!

The group nodded and bid the nurse a good bye as she closed the door.

Takuya: you made the nurse worry, Junpei!

Junpei: what did I do?

Kouji: you Pighead! You said I'm suffering from extreme headache and I'm palpitating! You noticed that the nurse went pale right?

Izumi: she's worried! If a patient dies in her care she'll be fired! You know that do you?

Junpei was really red this time and what they said was true…it actually horrified the nurse…they were going to shoot another scolding when another knock came…

Takuya: come in!

The door opened to reveal a girl and a boy. The girl was the same age as they are; with short brown hair, brownish ruby eyes, wore a pink winter coat with a fuchsia scarf complete with a white furry bonnet. While, the man beside her is also the same age as they are; he has quite messy blonde hair topped with a white hat, he has bright sapphire eyes and wore a green long sleeved sweatshirt over-topped with a white vest, he has it complete with grey pants that suits him perfectly. The gang recognized them immediately.

? : I think we're disturbing…

Junpei: Hikari! Takeru!

Izumi: no no! You're not disturbing! We're just having some things discussed…come in!

The two came in…

Izumi: anyways, how did you…?

Hikari: headline of the news.

Takeru: Yamato-_niichan_ told me and immediately went here…

Hikari: How is he? I'm so shocked to see it…they got it on camera…it was so horrible…

Takuya: don't worry. He's fine…the nurse dropped by earlier and he's out of critical condition right now as well as Kouichi!

Takeru: _nande? _What happened to Kouichi?

Tomoki: we forgot to tell you! Kouichi-_niisan _is Kouji-_niisan_'s blood donor…

Junpei: Kouji was in the brink of death when he came and it was really a miracle kouji was saved…

Hikari: really? He did that!

Izumi: believe it or not but he really did it!

Hikari: I admit, he is so brave like _oniichan_!

Takeru: yeah, you're right!

Hikari brought out a basket of fruits from her back and handed them to Izumi,

Hikari: it's for kouji…it might help for speeding up his recovery…my regards…

Takeru:[takes out basket too] I also brought foods and fruits…my best regards for his recovery!

Izumi: they're so many! _Arigatou!_

Kouji: _arigatou,_

Hikari: Kouji!

Takeru: You're awake all this time!

Kouji: yeah, I don't want to interrupt so I kept quiet…

Hikari: that was amusing…so Kouichi's awake too?

As Hikari looked over Kouichi's bed…

Junpei: no…He's really asleep…

Takeru: oh…Anyways, how are you?

Kouji: Tch…I'm getting fed up with that question…just ask them [points to Takuya ]

Takuya: ehehe…Well, as you can see, he's alright if you ask me!

Izumi: too obvious is it?

Hikari: Yeah…

Takeru: looks like it…

Hikari: I happened to notice…it's kind of sweet that brothers like you two are holding hands…not that it matters but I just accidentally saw it…

Kouji blushed lightly and the gang laughed…

Kouji: HEY! Don't forget that I don't even know that he was clutching my hand while the treatment was going on!

Hikari: treatment?

Takeru: so you mean he's been in that position for almost an hour or so?

Takuya: y-yeah…he has a pretty tight grip on Kouji's hand and we can't dare to remove it…

Before anyone could answer, Kouichi sneezed that startled everyone…

Junpei: I thought he's going to turn or wake up in a sudden…

Izumi: think again Junpei! Kouichi's gonna tu-! Oh no!

Tomoki: what-? _Nande_!

Izumi: are you out of your heads? If Kouichi turns to the other side…

Hikari:[in panic] He'll make Kouji fall from his bed!

Boys: _NANI_!

Takuya: Hurry! Stop Kouichi from turning!

As they struggle to push the unconscious man to his previous side…

Takeru: why don't you just pull Kouji's hand from Kouichi's hand?

Tomoki: we told you! We can't dare! We might injure him or so!

Izumi: guys! Don't be so harsh!

Hikari: Izumi-chan's right…pls. don't overdo it Takeru-kun!

Takeru: Yeah, I know…Don't worry Hikari-chan.

After almost likely…5 minutes I suppose…the boys slumped down on the floor while others on the nearby couch, the girls sighed in relief.

Takuya: That was a lot of work!

Takeru: you can say that again…it was so hard to keep Kouichi from turning…

Tomoki: But otherwise, Kouji-_niisan _would get hurt if we didn't do that right?

Takuya: Tomoki's right…are you alright Kouji?

Kouji: yeah…it didn't hurt me at all…Thanks.

Takuya: That's nothing, Anyone would surely do that for a friend like you!

Kouji smiled at the statement… Then, Hikari glanced at her watch…it indicated 7:30 pm.

Hikari: oh no! it's late…I need to go home…otherwise, my parents would not let me go out again…

Kouji: I understand…Odaiba is a bit far from here…

Hikari: Don't worry, I'll visit again tomorrow…I promise.

Kouji: oh, that's not necessary…it's alright if you don't visit tomorrow…I might be ruining your schedules…

Hikari: Oh no no…it's fine! You're not ruining anything! I promise we'll visit tomorrow, right Takeru-kun?

Takeru:[nods] Sure! Count us on that!

Hikari:[half-way out the door] Bye! Have a good night's sleep!

Takeru:[half-way out the door] yup! Don't overstress yourselves, 'kay? Sleep early!

Izumi: We will! Bye!

As the two went out of the door and closed it gently…

Izumi: I suppose all of you to bed then?

Takuya: But it's only 7:38! And where are we gonna sleep?

Junpei: I'm also hungry…we can't sleep in a hungry stomach, you know…

Izumi: I know that! I guess the foods Takeru and Hikari brought are enough for us…

Takuya: What about the the slumber problem?

Izumi: I'll request some extra blankets and pillows…but I get to sleep on the couch! I'm allergic to dusts…

Tomoki: me too…I can't sleep when the surface is hard…

Takuya:[scratches head] well…alright…that leaves us both on the floor then?

Junpei: That would sound fair…I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway…

Izumi went to unwrap the foods in the baskets…

Izumi: Here, [passes the food over]

Takuya: What about Kouji?

Izumi: That's not a problem! I'll take care of that…[finishes distributing, walks over to Kouji] Don't leave any food okay? That's all we got…

Boys (except the twins): _Hai-Hai!_

Izumi:[Holds up a pie] Open up~!

Kouji: You know Izumi…[blushes] You don't have to this…

Izumi: Just eat, you need to rest to restore your full strength!

Kouji:[Blushes] O-ok…

7:50 pm ~Yagami residence~

Taichi: So how is he?

Hikari: who? Kouji-_kun_? Why do you ask? You don't even know him right?

Taichi: you thought I don't know him? He is Kouji Minamoto, _Ne_? the one who wears a bandanna and a blue Jacket, am I right?

Hikari: y-yeah…and?

Taichi: I'm not that nosy but I kind of heard that his twin brother, Kouichi Kimura, donated almost half of his blood just to restore the blood Kouji lost…that's kind of plenty…is the latter alright?

Hikari: well…they're both alright…rest is all they need. But how did you know that?

Taichi: So you didn't encounter Daisuke…

Hikari: of course not! Why would we encounter Daisuke-_kun_ there?

Taichi: oh…so you haven't read the mail that arrived this morning…?

Hikari: No…Why?

Taichi: Jun's in the same hospital Kouji's in…

Hikari: What? _Nande_?

Taichi: She's sick…I think it was 'Typoid Fever'…or at least it was…

Hikari: I don't get it…how did you know about the twins' condition?

Taichi: Yamato and I went there to visit Jun!

Hikari: So that's why! But we didn't see you there…and you went home ahead of me…

Taichi: We passed the twins' room but you were all seemed to be busy because of all the commotion we heard…

Hikari: Oh, that…I remember [remembers the previous happening] Anyways, what's gotten into you two and you decided to visit Jun-_neesan_?

Taichi: Oh, That? Well…he…he…he…it's just that-

Hikari: Never mind…[smiles secretly] o'll keep your answer as a secret, don't worry!

Taichi: What? I didn't give any answer! What do you mean Hikari?

But Hikari was half-way up the stairs…

Taichi: Hey, Hikari!

Hikari: Nooothiiing! [Continues to go upstairs] don't mind me!

Taichi: Hey, C'mon! [Follows Hikari] What do you mean by that?

_**Ok! Finally, saga 3 done! I should have finished this a long time ago but due to some matters I kind of forgot it…well not that much…people keep encouraging me to update it so it's not like I forgot it totally. I'm just being lazy and I'm more concentrated on doing some stories in my notebooks…That's why I'm not into it that much.**_

_**Anyway, you might find this chapter a bit long. I edited this too much and added some conversations that are not really in the plotted story…it just comes to me when I type it.**_

_**I promise, this next chapter will be really from the notebook but I can't assure you that I won't edit some sentences that are a bit wrong. Who can blame me for it? I'm in grade 6 that time and I'm lacking of experiences. I would be dumb if I don't correct it when I'm more experienced now…ne? **_

_**Well, enjoy the next chapter! I will not be a big spoiler but you might find this a bit exciting…the original climax will start here. Chapter 4 will be the root to all the happenings that will follow in the next chapters! Happy reading! Ja Ne!**_


	4. saga 4: Enigma

**(A/N: This will be the start of the original climax…remember this chapter so you'll know what's going on the story. This is pretty much a suspense one since the last chapter is not serious. I'll make it up to you with the most parts, 'kay? Enjoy!)**

Saga 4: Enigma

8:25 pm ~Shibuya Hospital; room 133, **minamoto**~

Everyone was fast asleep and sleeping soundly as it is. Lights are off and curtains are closed. Only the dim night lamp illuminated the room. All was pretty quiet, not until the door opened without a sound and an *enigma came. Without another sound, He managed to reach Kouji's bed. It took out an injection of some kind which was not visible with the darkness that still covered half of the room. The enigma reached for Kouji's free hand and injected it. Kouji flinched a bit as to he was in a deep sleep and didn't cared of what that might be. Seeing the boy didn't wake up, it took out another injection. But when he was about to inject it on Kouji…

?: Who are you? What are you going to do with that injection?

The enigma was surprised that it dropped the injection he was holding and was wrestled down the floor.

?: I said who are you!

The lights turned on all of a sudden and that means that the others are awake…

Izumi: what's going on here? [Looks at the two men, didn't seem to recognize the other] Ahh! A thief!

?: Don't worry, Izumi-_chan_…

Takuya: Kouichi? You're awake!

Izumi: That's good to know! But why in this kind of time?

Kouichi: I felt another presence that has been lingering around the room…and I figured it out that it's been interested to kouji.

Junpei: *yawn* whoever that guy is…he's a big…

Tomoki: …pain in the head…

Izumi: remove his mask, Kouichi!

Kouichi: Got it!

Kouichi removed the mask and was surprised to see who it was…

Tomoki: What the-?

Izumi: He is…

Junpei: It can't be…

Kouji & Kouichi: **Daisuke?**

It was the former leader of the Adventure 02 group, Daisuke Motomiya…

Takuya: What the heck are you doing here Daisuke!

Daisuke:**…**

Junpei: Hey, Daisuke!

Junpei approached Daisuke and started shaking him but sadly, there's no response…

Izumi: I think Hikari-_chan_ should know this…

Tomoki: Izumi-_neesan's _right…and we should-

Suddenly, Kouji let out a yell not too loud, not too faint…

Kouji: What the-? What in the world is happening-?

Tomoki: What's wrong, Kouji-_niichan_?

Kouji: My legs! I can't move them both! They're paralyzed or something!

Kouichi: must have been the one Daisuke injected earlier…

Takuya: Junpei! Call the nurse! Izumi, Phone Hikari! This is urgent!

Junpei & Izumi: _Ryokai_!

8:30 pm ~Yagami residence~

The phone was ringing…Taichi answered the phone…

Taichi: _Ne,_ Hikari!

Hikari: Yeah?

Taichi: Phone for you!

Hikari approached Taichi…

Hikari:[Takes the phone] Who could this be? [On phone] Hello? Hikari speaking…

_Izumi: Hikari-chan! It's Izumi, you need to go here!_

Hikari: Izumi-_chan_? But it's already 8:30 and-

But Izumi cut her off…

_Izumi: Better bring all the digidestined! I'll explain everything when you get here but for now, it's very urgent! I swear!_

Izumi sounded so panicked and serious to be joking something like that…what the heck is going on?

Hikari: but mind telling me what's going on? I need to know why you're all panicked…

_Izumi:[Hesitates] Hikari-chan…Daisuke-kun…Daisuke-kun…He intended to inject something to Kouji-kun…_

Hikari: WHAT!

_Izumi: please, Hikari-chan! I promise I will explain later!_

Hikari: O…ok…

As she put down the phone, Taichi came nearer as to being curious of his sister's sudden grim face…

Taichi: Who was that?

Hikari:[Grabs cellphone] Here,[Gives it to Taichi] Help me call all the _digidestined_…

Taichi: But it's 8:30…why all of a sudden?

Hikari: It's serious, _Oniichan_! I'll explain later when we're all complete! Just call Sora-_san _and the others. I'll take care of the other four so we'll be fast enough! The meeting place is at the train station!

Taichi: A-alright…

And the two started dialing numbers

Hikari: Hello? Takeru-_kun_? Sorry if I disturbed you…but this is quite urgent! Meet us at the train station, 'kay?

Takeru: _Wakarimashita_, I'll be there in a jiffy! [Puts down phone]

Taichi: Hey, Yamato…this is quite urgent but we need to meet at the train station now…Hikari won't tell me but she says it's really important…

_Yamato: Alright…see you in a minute…_

Hikari: good evening…Miyako-_san_, sorry if I disturbed you but this is quite urgent…I'll explain it when you arrive at the train station…

_Miyako: but…I'm not allowed after curfew hours…_

Hikari: I'm willing to talk to your parents…this is really important…

_Miyako: well…I guess it's alright if I lie just for once…_

Hikari: Thank you Miyako-_san_…

After almost 3 minutes of dialing numbers, they finished…

Taichi: What now?

Hikari: We go now! We need to hurry!

Taichi: _Ryokai!_

…And they ran out of the house with a complete believable lie…

8:40 pm ~Train Station~

Hikari:[Looks around] Everyone here?

Takeru: Yeah, I think so…

Hikari: well then, let's go! We're wasting time…I'll explain everything on the way!

They nodded and rode on the train that's leaving for Shibuya…

Miyako: So what's the whole "urgent thing"?

Hikari: Izumi-_chan_ called me…

Takeru: Did something happen to Kouji-_kun_?

Hikari: Well, yeah. As a matter of fact, that's why we're all involved…

Koushiro: Why are we involved anyway?

Hikari: Because Daisuke-_kun's _the root to this…

Ken: _Nani…_?

Yamato: What does Daisuke have to do with this?

Hikari: ~sigh~ I'm not really sure but…according to Izumi-_chan…_He intended to inject something on Kouji…

Mimi: What!

Sora: But how could he…?

Hikari: we're going to find that out when we arrive there. We will know the answer straight from him no matter what!

9:00 pm ~Shibuya Hospital~

Everyone was alert by now…They had Daisuke in the corner of the room as Tomoki watch him sleepily…Junpei arrived a bit faster than expected…

Takuya: So have you called the nurse?

Junpei:[pants] yeah…got to catch some air first…[sits at the nearby couch]

Takuya: What about you Izumi?

Izumi: Yeah, she agreed to come with the others!

Tomoki:[Turns to Kouji] How are you feeling, Kouji-_niichan_?

Kouji: I feel like the half of my body is paralyzed…

Kouichi: But more importantly, Daisuke didn't manage to inject the other injection…who knows what effect would that do to you…

Tomoki: Kouichi-_niisan's_ right!

Kouji: anyway…uh…How're you feeling Kouichi?

The awkwardness lingers…they're still having troubles talking to each other…but it's important to know both sides…they need to understand…

Kouichi: well…uh…my head spins a bit but its okay…

Kouji: uh…well… That's great…K-kouichi…I-I…

Kouichi:[Not so confident] I-I have something to tell you…

Kouji: M-me too…I-I'm…

Kouichi: K-kouji…I'm…

Saying an apology to your twin was preferably awkward…as to this two, they've been really shy to each other despite they're damn twins! [A/N: just say the darn WORD!]

Kouji and Kouichi: **I have something to tell you!**

They stared at the each other upon having the same sentence in mind, even so, an unnoticeably blush crept on their pale cheeks…

Kouji: I…Y-you first…I don't mind…

Kouichi: N-no…You can go first…

Kouji: I-I don't mind…it's just that…

Kouichi: _A-ano…_

But despite being shy, they braved themselves and blurted out the exact words that are needed to be said…

Kouji and Kouichi: _**I'm Sorry!**_

Again, the same sentence they had in mind surprised them…and this time, a very red blush came on both cheeks…

Kouji: Y-you are…?

Kouichi:[determination strikes] I know it's my fault! If I didn't burst like that, all of these things wouldn't have happened! I'm to blame of your condition! I'm a monster!

With the sudden outburst, Kouji could only cry in happiness…he didn't thought that this will go the way he wouldn't expect… later on, tears also invaded Kouichi's eyes…Much happiness came to Kouji and due to this, he hugged Kouichi as a brotherly gesture…the gang smiled…

Takuya: Their situation changed…

Izumi: _Nani_?

Takuya: remember the time when we got back from the digital world? Kouichi was the one on the bed…I can see the resemblance very much…

Izumi:[smiles] yeah…At last…we're back as one group again!

Takuya: Yeah…I'm glad too!

Suddenly, somebody knocks on the door…

Junpei: That must be them! [Opens door]

Hikari: _Minna-san!_

Junpei: Just in time, Hikari-_chan_! Come in!

Hikari and the others came in…

Takuya: So you're all here?

Hikari: Yeah…and…Daisuke!

As her eyes moved to the corner where Daisuke sat, all dazed in nothingness…

Hikari:[approaches Daisuke] What happened to him?

Takuya: We'll explain…but first, please sit down everyone…

The chosen children sat down on both couch…

Yamato: To break the formal talk; so why did you call us up for a meeting?

Takuya: As you all see, Daisuke is not in his own self. Earlier, when we're sleeping, He intended to inject something on Kouji…

Kouji: Damn it! That's why I felt something while I was sleeping awhile ago…

Hikari: You mean…?

Kouichi walked up to them…

Kouichi: Lucky for us, The other injection was avoided…If I hadn't felt Kouji's hand flinch, He might already injected this one…[holds up the other injection]

Takeru: Good to see you awake, Kouichi-_kun_! Are you feeling alright now?

Kouichi:[smiles toward Takeru] Yes, I'm alright…but I'm still feeling a bit dizzy…

Another knock on the door was heard…Tomoki opened the door as to being near to it. It was the nurse…

Nurse: What's wrong my dears?[notices the others] Oh my…more than 4 visitors are not allowed…I'm afraid you have to leave…

Kouichi: But _aneesan…_We're having an important meeting…

Kouji: We don't want to disobey rules but this is really important…

Nurse: Oh my, Kimura-_kun_! How are you? Are you feeling alright?

Kouchi: _un…_I'm alright _aneesan_…Just feeling dizzy…

Nurse: Do you feel other symptoms?

Kouichi:[smiles] _ie_…Only the dizziness, That's all…Anyways, [holds up the injection] Do you know what kind of injection is this?

The nurse took it and stared at it carefully…

Junpei: You're the nurse so it's easy for you to determine it…

Nurse: **Septicaemia**…

Izumi: Septi what?

Koushiro: I know that one…**Septicaemia**, It means blood poisoning…

Takuya: **WHAT!**

Takeru: So you mean, Daisuke intended to poison Kouji by using that thing?

Jou: That looks like it…You also mentioned that that's not the only injection Daisuke has, right?

Kouichi: Yes, He happened to inject it on Kouji…

Kouji: And that's the very reason why my legs and feet are somewhat paralyzed…I can't move them even a bit…

Nurse: That's an **epidural**…Usually; we use those kinds of injections on newborn babies. But based from your age, It should have less effect on you…

Kouji: I wish that's true…I'm really annoyed with my legs…I can't feel them…

Nurse: I'll get going then…I think I'm disturbing your meeting…Don't worry, I'm not mocking you guys…When I was in my high school years, I used to have strange adventures like you guys…[winks] good luck! I'll keep your meeting as a secret!

As the nurse went out…It left a pretty surprised impression on the chosen children…Her words confused them…

Taichi: She's joking right?

Yamato: Who knows? That 'adventure' of hers might be true…

Kouichi: Going back to the topic…

Mimi: Now that we know what kind of injection is that, what are you guys planning to do?

Miyako: I say we force Daisuke to talk!

Iori: I think that's not a good idea, Miyako-_san_…

Ken: I agree with Iori-_kun_…It might result to something bad…

Sora: But we can't stay here all night…remember what the nurse said…

Everyone kept quiet for a moment…

Hikari: _Ne, Oniichan_…

Taichi: What is it Hikari?

Hikari: You mentioned that Jun-_neesan's_ also here in the hospital right?

Taichi: Yeah…Why do you ask?

Hikari:[Idea comes] Let's do shifting!

Takeru: Shifting?

Hikari: _Hai!_ That way we can stay in contact if something happens…But we're too many so I think we're going to do some sorting first! Tomoki-_kun _and Iori-_kun _can go home…Grade four students like you should rest in order to grow up…I'm also sure that your parents are worried sick…

Tomoki: I guess…But my parents know that I'm staying here…

Hikari: We'll just call you up tomorrow okay?

Tomoki: Alright…

Hikari: Jou-san has exams tomorrow…So I guess you're free to go…Is that alright?

Jou: Thanks Hikari-_chan!_

Hikari: I know you're flying to London, Mimi-_san_…You can go home…

Mimi: Thanks, Hikari!

Hikari: Koushiro-_san_, you'll be our back up so you're going home…

Koushiro: That's fine with me…

The ones Hikari ordered to go home went out of the room…

Hikari: Now, Takeru-_kun_, Miyako-_san_, Sora-_san_, Ken-_kun_ and Yamato-_san_ will be staying at Jun-_neesan's_ room. Take Daisuke-_kun _with you alright?

Takeru: _Hai-hai!_

And the six of them went out the room…

Hikari: The rest will be staying here…The first look out will be Takuya-_kun…_

Takuya: _Ryokai!_

Izumi: Well, then…It's time to sleep…Hikari-_chan, _you'll be sleeping in Tomoki's sleeping bag…

Hikari: Alright…

Taichi: I'll be sleeping on the couch…

Izumi: Then It's settled…_Oyasuminasai minna…_

As Izumi closed the lights leaving Takuya standing next to the door…

What Surprise will be in stored for them? Will it be a good one or not? What will happen to Daisuke and to the others? Fate will decide that….

_**Ok, Sorry for the delay! I know many of you are expecting Rage Devimon in this chapter…Sorry for the disappointment, Specially to my LOYAL EDITOR, Cutejana17…I really promise, The next chapter will be what you're waiting for! Yakusoku ga! :P It's really hard to fit it right in since I just put the chapters in randomness…Some chapters are very short…This chapter should be the 5**__**th**__** chapter…Well…I jumped…Haha. Just tune in! I really promise Rage Devimon will appear in the next chapter! Ja Ne~!**_


End file.
